


Слабость

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Сон не шел, но какой тут сон — одни кошмары, мучительные и тяжелые.





	Слабость

Воздух застревал в легких, грудь жгло изнутри, и Неро изо всех сил пытался вдохнуть, успокоить мятущееся сердце, разрушить этот тугой комок ревности и сожаления, что не давал ему спокойно жить. 

Болело так, будто Неро вновь потерял Ямато, будто Кирие вновь оказалась внутри ожившей статуи в качестве жертвы, будто его снова переломало и вывернуло наизнанку единственным ударом Уризена. Болело, и ныло, и трясло так, что из рук все валилось, а мысли всполошено перескакивали с одной темы на другую.

Неро бессильно лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Сон не шел, но какой тут сон — одни кошмары, мучительные и тяжелые, разрушающие само естество. Твари вились вокруг, и выли, и стенали — и зов их казался одновременно проклятьем и благословением.

Хотелось шагнуть вниз в эту бездну зла, крыльями ухватить мираж и закричать, срывая горло.

Неро зажмурился и отвернулся лицом к стене. Он так слаб и так потерян — и признание в собственной слабости звучит как поражение. Неро знал: ему не победить — _не здесь, не сейчас_ — лишь ждать исхода, лишь верить, что все кончится хорошо.

_Если_ вообще кончится.


End file.
